


Break

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Control, enslavement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: Lelouch is bitter about everything Suzaku has done to him, so he decides to get his revenge.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Break

How dare he pull something like that on him. How dare he have the audacity to use Nunnally against him. He would make him pay, and he knew just how to. First, he would have to subdue Villetta and the OSI, and then he'd get his revenge on Suzaku.

Villetta and the OSI were easily taken care of. She worked for him now and the OSI were all his puppets. All that's left is Suzaku. Tonight he'd make him pay. "Hey, Suzaku, can you come over tonight," he asked innocently.  
"I'm not sure if tonight will–"  
"Surely there can be an exception for tonight. It's been quite some time since we've hung out," he said.  
Suzaku thought it over and eventually decided it would be a key opportunity to observe him again. "Alright, if you insist." Ever since he found out about his geass power, Suzaku had been wary around Lelouch. At a moment's notice he could use it on him and get the upper hand, but he didn't have anything to worry about right? He was certain his memories hadn't returned. Certainly he would've been able to tell with the phone call.

He was still being cautious of him, even though he thought his memories hadn't returned. It was a wise decision, unfortunately that wouldn't help him. "How about some tea," Lelouch asked when they entered the clubhouse.  
"Sure," Suzaku said hesitantly.  
"Sit down while I make it, it'll only be a few minutes." He went into the kitchen then to make the tea. His thoughts ran wild while he prepared it, "the things I'll do to you," he thought wickedly, "the things I'll make you do." He returned shortly after and handed him his cup. "So, Suzaku, how is life as a knight?"  
He took a long sip, "it's...interesting."  
"Is that all you're going to tell me," he teased.  
"I guess it can be lonely sometimes," he took another long sip. "I always did love the way you make tea."  
"I made it just for you," he said as he took a sip from his own cup. "What about Zero? Do you think that's the real one?"  
"No," he quickly responded, "the real Zero is dead. I killed him myself."  
"Is that what you think, Suzaku?" he thought, "well he is very much alive."  
Lelouch continued talking, but Suzaku couldn't focus on what he was saying, everything seemed fuzzy. He put his hand to his head. Now that he actually thought about it, the tea tasted differently than it usually did. He thought at first it was simply because it had been so long since he had any, but there was definitely a foreign taste in there. "Did you do something different with the tea, something tasted a little off?"  
"Everything's exactly the same, perhaps you just forgot how it tasted."  
"No, there's something different." His eyes seemed extremely heavy then and he could feel unconsciousness beginning to settle in, and he realized all too late what was happening. "You drugged me," he said as he tried desperately to keep his eyes open, "your memories...they've returned." His hand slipped and the cup fell to the ground, shattering.  
He tried to get up, but Lelouch pushed him back, a cold glare in his eyes. "Go to sleep, Suzaku."  
"You..." he succumbed to the darkness then.

Suzaku awoke to the sound of typing and he turned towards the noise only to find Lelouch's gaze right on him. Lelouch got up and made his way towards him, "I see that you've finally decided to wake up."  
"You won't get away with this," he declared as Lelouch sat beside him.  
"And who exactly is going to stop me; the OSI, Rolo, they're all my pawns now."  
"You used your geass on them."  
"Not Rolo, I had no need to use it on him. That boy was easier to manipulate then clay. That reminds me," something dark seemed to come over his features then and a shiver went down Suzaku's spine. He grasped his face firmly in his palm, forcing him to meet his gaze, "I haven't used it on you yet."  
"You wouldn't," Suzaku said desperately.  
Lelouch gave a dark chuckle, "there's nothing stopping me. I'll make you pay for everything you've done. I will break you." Suzaku realized too late then that he had been chained down to the bed, there was nowhere for him to go. He was trapped. Lelouch reached up at his eye and no longer was the simmering purple there, but that cursed red. "You can attempt to resist me, but the result will remain the same no matter what. Now, you will be completely obedient to everything I say." He released him from his chains and Suzaku immediately pounced on him, wrapping his hands firmly around his neck. Lelouch smirked at him and seemed unimpressed by his response, "do you really think that will save you?"  
Suzaku squeezed tighter. He had to kill it, he had to kill that demon eye and that wicked voice. He wouldn't allow himself to be swayed by his words. Not after everything he had done. "I'm not going to be your slave."  
"But that's exactly what you are. Now let me go." His traitorous body immediately responded to his words and his grip loosened and his arms fell at his sides. Lelouch soothed his neck before taking Suzaku's hands in his own. "That's better," he brought his hands to his lips and kissed each individual knuckle, staring him down the entire time. All Suzaku could manage to do was glare back at him as the act occurred, his body no longer complying with his wishes. It would only respond to his words now. Lelouch smirked at him, "your body has already surrendered to me, and soon your mind will as well." He abandoned his hands and went to his face, tilting his chin up then. "I will take the liberty to corrupt you as slow as possible so you can bear witness to the loss of your former self. You will be mine in every way. I will take everything from you as you did to me." He had a wicked idea then, something Suzaku would hate to his very core. It was the perfect way to begin his revenge. "I want you to kiss me, passionately, like you would Euphie."  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
"Do it, that's an order." To his dismay, his body moved on its own and this time his hands wrapped around his neck lovingly, and he brought his lips to his. Suzaku hated how it made him feel. Lelouch's lips were soft against his own, and he could feel a smile on them. No doubt in response to his obedience. Lelouch broke the kiss and caressed his face, "that was a wonderful display, my knight."  
Suzaku was disgusted with himself. He found himself actually beginning to enjoy the feel of his lips against his. He had to stop this before it went too far. "You...you..."  
"Something to say, my knight," Lelouch teased.  
"I'm not your knight," Suzaku responded angrily.  
He took his chin in his hand and tilted it, "oh, but you are. You are my knight, my slave, you are whatever I deem you are. And right now, you're mine." He exposed Suzaku's neck then and began placing kisses all over. Suzaku responded to the faint kisses, and moaned at the contact. On the inside, he cursed himself for allowing him to get to him this easily. He had to be stronger, he had to fight it. But the more kisses he placed against his skin the more submissive he found himself becoming. The faint touches burned his soul, and set a blaze of desire. He wanted it more and more after each passing kiss. He needed to feel his lips on his body. He needed to be his. "Now don't submit to me so easily. I want to see you struggle as you lose yourself to me."  
"I...I...won't..." Suzaku was breathing heavily and his face was flushed red.  
He never expected him to submit so easily. He expected quite the fight from him, so he was delightfully surprised when all it seemed to take to break his resolve was a few kisses. Perhaps they had an even bigger affect on him than he thought. "It seems you're simply too far gone to resist. No matter, we can still have fun." He pushed him down and got on top of him. He made no attempt to resist, no comment of refusal, and his eyes had no hint of defiance in them. He was his. 

He continued to his neck once again, and he was fully responsive now. He pulled him down onto him and ran his fingers through his hair. When he went to pull away, Suzaku pulled him back, "no, don't stop..." he said huskily.  
"You want more, my knight," he smirked.  
"Yes, please don't stop. I need you."  
"You need me, more than anything?"  
"Yes, I need you, nothing else matters, just you."  
He had completely given in, he would be his most excellent chess piece. "Would you forsake everything for me, even yourself?"  
"Yes, I give myself to you in every way. I'm yours."  
Lelouch switched their positions and laid back, leading Suzaku's hand to his chest. "Show me just how much you need me."  
"Yes, your highness." He connected their lips once again, practically devouring him.  
"A little eager I see, slow down just a little. We have all night."  
Suzaku nodded and went in for a slower more sensual kiss. "Is that more to your liking, your highness," he asked after he hesitantly broke the kiss.  
"Yes, that was perfect, my knight." He smiled up at him. He was willingly worshipping him as he would his precious princess, if only he could see himself now. He would kill him if he knew what he was doing, but he could do nothing about it. Not now or ever.  
"May I continue, your highness," Suzaku asked patiently.  
"You may," he confirmed. If he had known Suzaku was such an exceptional lover, he would have done this much sooner. He went back to his lips as soon as he got the confirmation. He caressed his face as he displayed his adoration for his master. He finally moved on from his lips and went down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses all along it. Lelouch sighed as he continued kissing him. "You should have informed me you were this good. I would have done this much sooner."  
"Forgive me, your highness."  
"However, it makes things all the more sweeter now," he switched their positions once again. "You will abandon all your previous values and ideals. You will fight for Britannia no longer. You will serve me now, in any way I please. Whether it be your fighting prowess or your body you will do exactly as I command. You have no choice. Following orders has always been your strong suit." He stole a kiss from his lips before continuing, "when the time is right you'll come to my side and strike a resounding blow against Britannia. Until then, you will remain at their side." He caressed his face, "you can leave now and once you do I want you to forget what happened tonight, remember none of it, but when I tell you to surrender to me you will fall back under my command." He moved off of him then and watched him as he got up. His eyes drifted heavily over his body. He left then and he watched him go off into the night from his balcony. "Britannia will finally fall thanks to you, my dear friend."


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch toys with Suzaku as he tries desperately to resist.

Everything felt like a dream to him now. He had several massive lapses of memory, and he knew Lelouch was behind all of it. He didn't know when, but somehow he used his geass on him and now there was nothing he could do. He didn't know what he had been ordered to do, but he had a sinking suspicion that he made it so he could take control of him at any time he desired. And what happened during those times only Lelouch would know. He attempted to avoid fights with the Black Knights, which was virtually impossible, fearing that Lelouch would take control of him and turn him on his allies. Knowing him, he was probably waiting for the perfect opportunity to force him to betray his allies. Suzaku hated knowing all of this and being able to do nothing. Lelouch's ultimate goal was to break him, and he was succeeding. 

He began avoiding going to the school, in hopes of making it harder for Lelouch to access him. Unfortunately for him, Lelouch immediately had a solution to this.  
He was sitting on the steps in the garden at the bureau when his phone went off. He made the mistake of checking it. It was from Lelouch and it read, "come and surrender to me, my slave." And Suzaku did the only thing he knew how to at that point. He obeyed.

Lelouch heard the door of his room open and knew immediately it was his pet. He turned towards him, "I was wondering when you were going to come." Suzaku seemed irritated at his words. Lelouch smirked at his expression and made his way towards him. "Are you trying to resist me again? You know exactly how that works out for you." He put his hands on his shoulders and led him to the bed. He pushed him down and climbed on top of him. "Then again, I don't care if you attempt to resist or not. It's not like you'll be able to break free of my control." He tilted Suzaku's chin up and leaned towards him. "You'll be my slave for all eternity. Perfectly obedient and perfectly content with your submission." He got off him and sat beside him. "Now then, you know what I called you here to do. Come and satisfy me."  
"As you wish, your highness," Suzaku responded before embracing him.  
Lelouch sighed, "I love it when you call me that. Tell me what have you been doing lately?" Suzaku remained silent as he continued kissing Lelouch's body. Lelouch pushed him away slightly and looked into his eyes. There seemed to be a hint of defiance in them. "Suzaku, I want an answer. Now." Suzaku still remained defiantly silent. "Being stubborn today, I see. Where did you get this newfound stubbornness. You submitted without a fuss the other days. Suzaku, what are you trying to keep from me? Are you trying to protect someone? Perhaps I'll have you kill them when the time comes."  
"I won't," Suzaku responded sternly.  
"Something to say now, my slave. Just who is it you're protecting from me."  
"I'll never tell you," he said defiantly. "I won't give you someone else to control."  
Lelouch forcibly pushed him down on the bed and wrapped his hand around his neck. "Now Suzaku, I can deal with you trying to resist, but I won't tolerate refusal to comply. You will tell me what I want to know whether you like it or not. You may have some semblance of control over your mind right now, but I can easily fix that. You are my slave and you will obey. Now surrender to my command." He struggled within himself for a second before everything went blank. Lelouch asked for his answer once again, and this time he answered his master without hesitation.

He woke up with a splitting headache and another day stolen from him because of the geass. "Damn him," he said as he sat up. "Damn him and his geass." 

"Hey, Suzaku! Suzaku! Hey, are you listening to me!"  
"Huh, what is it, Gino," Suzaku asked.  
"I've got great news! I've decided to start attending that commoner school you go to, oh and Anya's coming too," Gino announced.  
Suzaku was shocked, "he's going to Ashford? Oh no, Lelouch will–"  
He grabbed his head as a migraine came from nowhere. He heard his voice then, and could practically see the smirk with it, "do not interfere with my plans."  
Gino gently touched his shoulder, "Suzaku, what's wrong? You don't look so good."  
"Gino...you–" the pain got worse then, as the geass demanded compliance to the order.  
"What is it, Suzaku?"  
"...it's...nothing."  
Gino looked confused, "are...are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing important." Suzaku was dying on the inside; he was practically selling out his friend to his greatest enemy.  
"Are you all right, you seem...distant."  
"Everything's fine, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." He turned and left then, his voice whispering to him the entire time.  
"Good work today, my pet," Lelouch whispered in his ear. Suzaku flinched at the interruption of his thoughts. "You made the right decision giving in to it," he continued. Suzaku clenched his fist at his comment. Lelouch took his closed fist and began caressing it. "Now don't be upset; he could potentially join you, if I have a use for him. If not...well I'll leave that to your imagination." He kissed his neck. "Tell me, Suzaku, is he a close friend or perhaps you love him, like you did Euphie." He stood in front of him then and tilted his chin, "which is it, Suzaku." He gave his answer and further compromised him.

"Suzaku," Gino asked, "are you going to come back to Ashford?"  
"I..." he didn't know what to say. He was avoiding the school in hopes of avoiding Lelouch, but that plan quickly failed. So what point was there avoiding it anymore; it wouldn't make any difference whatsoever. But still..."I've just been really busy; things here are...important. I can't just leave to go have fun," he sighed, "I'm not allowed to live a normal life anymore, not after I decided to become a knight."  
"Suzaku...you can still have a normal life. Everyone here has a normal life that they go live. You're allowed to have one too," Gino said as he laid his hand on his shoulder.  
"No, not after what he did..." he thought to himself.

He opened the door and quietly entered. Lelouch looked surprised. "I never told you to come today," he chuckled, "so, you came on your own."  
Suzaku looked up at him, his eyes empty. "Did you do it? Did you use your geass on him."  
Lelouch stood and made his way to him; he tipped his head back and looked down at him. "And what if I said yes; there's nothing you could do about it." Suzaku looked down, helpless. Lelouch sighed, "no, I haven't because there's something I have planned for him." He leaned close then, "the day is coming soon, Suzaku, the day that you kill for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of continuing this before but an idea came to me so I decided to continue it. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked or have any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> No new chapter this month, I decided to post this instead. Hope you enjoyed it and leave a comment if you liked or have any questions!


End file.
